


Dollface

by huenkai



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Character Death, Delusions, Dolls, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining, Plushies, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huenkai/pseuds/huenkai
Summary: He didn’t know which was gayer: the proximity of their faces were too close for comfort, or how he called himbaby.





	1. 아침 | early mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun being adorable with Huening Kai.

In between the curtain, showers of sunlight leaked into the dim room.

Soft cotton covers sat in a pile by his feet; a collection of toys practically replaced the pillow by his backboard.

Hands outstretched toward the plush penguin, the boy continued to pinch its cheeks in his hand. He leaned in to give its beak a peck, pulling the doll into an embrace.

Huening Kai loves his stuffed animals more than _anything_ in this world.

The sound of his lock click made him whip his head into the direction from where he heard it, placing his yellow penguin back on the top of his pile.

A small, expectant smile crawled up his lips as he figured out who it was.

When he turns to the door, he sees Taehyun with a sheepish grin on his face. He had his left arm completely hidden behind his back, and Huening Kai pretended he didn’t see it.

“Well, you’re... _early_.”

He lets out a short giggle.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you one.” apologized Taehyun, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment with his free hand.

“It’s alright,” he smiled brightly, slipping into his bunny socks to run over to him in a big hug. “What took you so long—?”

“—Which is why I bought you one instead.” Taehyun reveals a nearly identical penguin plush in pink version.

Huening Kai covered his mouth in surprise, as he couldn’t stop smiling. Words failed to form out of his mouth as he happily stared at it.

As he had promised, he got the toy he wanted for so long, from the day they saw it in the arcade.

“So they won’t be alone anymore.”


	2. 노란 | in yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It used to be his favorite, back when there was color; in a time when all things made sense to him.

Although yellow wasn’t really his color, he pulled the hoodie on anyway. It used to be _his_ favorite, back when there was color; in a time when all things made sense to him. Nothing much could be made out of his life presently.

He stared down at his yellow hoodie. What a stupid color yellow was, he thought.

Stupid, just like _him_.

Huening Kai takes slow strides, hands in his pockets as he continues to waltz in the rain. There was a light shower, soaking in between the fabric of his jacket, down to his jeans and soggy socks. His bag should be fine, considering it only had his pencil case in it. He could sense the chill stabbing right into his spine, the abrupt wind breezing into his lungs. The weight on his chest had been heavy, labored breaths and fragments of his heart spike right through his ribs. It shouldn’t take this long, he would remind himself.

Feet dragging across the drenched pavement, an invisible load comes crashing down on his shoulders. Stones piled in his throat, and his head, bowed. A shaky breath leaves his lips.

How come it’s still there?

The lonely void that swirled where his heart was supposed to be had formed a cavity, which made it impossible for him to _feel_ anything other than pain, other than the icy drip drops that land on his face.

How funny everything was, the way the world works.

The sky was an awfully dull grey, the city bathed in a muted tone that killed and took away the life of it. The place looked downright _dead_ to him. And it was a physically and mentally draining sight for him to see.

He continued down the block lined with buildings too busy to care, radiating an obnoxious yellow that put the washed out palettes to shame.

Or so he thought.

He wasn’t the only one who had something yellow on.

It was something he can’t possibly ignore.

“You’ll get cold,” a voice out of nowhere speaks, startling him out of his thoughts. He searched for the source behind it, only to find a man holding a yellow canopy. He had blanched hair curtain half of his face, wearing a black coat, and this caught his full attention. “Use mine. I live nearby.”

It didn’t take him a minute before the falling needles stopped falling, and he was under the same umbrella as the man slightly shorter than he was. “I can’t, mister—”

“It’s not like you have that much of a choice.” and he most definitely did not give him one. At once, he hands over the umbrella and takes off in the pouring rain.

 _How_ _strange_.

The boy had lost track of him before he could ever return it. He had to thank him, as the borrowed umbrella wasn’t his to keep. But he might as well make use of it, seeing how the weather wasn’t about to let up anytime soon.

With a tight grip on the handle, he charges through the wind that whipped at his way. The water pooled beneath his sneakers, and in each step he took, his soles slapped the concrete which splashed water in every direction. He then finds his bakeshop of choice that he could hole up in and wait the storm out.

Or maybe _not_.

Inside the little establishment were full tables, and a line that extended to door. It was packed with people in the same predicament as him, trying to shelter from the sudden downpour.

Not that he minds it that much, but a phonecall wasn’t needed at that moment. The vibration of his phone told him otherwise. Fishing out his phone, the name of his dad flashed on his face. “Yeah?”

 _“Darling, I wouldn’t know where to pick you up if I can’t find you,”_ he inhaled into the receiver, holding back his little sermon. _“Please tell me you’re somewhere dry and warm, and safe—”_

A nervous snicker escapes his mouth as he could easily see his car move through the street. “Dad, I’m _perfectly_ fine.”

 _“Which is the opposite of fine!”_ the car came to an abrupt stop in front of the bakery. The wiper flicked stiffly to either side that showed his dad’s face. Rolling the window open, he gestured to the door, and even then, Jin still had the call on. _“In the car, right this_ _instant.”_

The lock to the door popped open, and Huening Kai does exactly as he was told. He ducks into the door, collapsed the umbrella to straps on his seat belt. As he had settled in, he gives him a small smile, one that knows he was indeed in trouble. “Hey, dad.”

“Don’t you _‘hey, dad’_ me,” Jin made it clear that he wasn’t in the mood to watch him bat his pretty eyes at him and let it slide. Not this time, no. That won’t work on him now. “You could have _left_ a message, and told me where you were going!” and not have gotten all wet.

“But you always know how to find me, though.” the boy pointed out, as he always had. It had been a habit of his to happen by the pastry shop when he had nowhere else to go to, where he would stuff bread into his face until he was full. How he _missed_ that. Huening Kai hugs his bag on his lap, feeling the air-conditioning cool on his skin.

“And if I hadn’t? That umbrella of yours can’t even keep you dry!” he countered, finally noticing the item in his hand. Jin didn’t remember it in that vibrant shade of mustard. “Is that the one I gave you?”

There was a short pause. Huening Kai tried to phrase it correctly in his head. “Someone lent it to me.”

“You know this guy?”

“He left, so technically no, I don’t.”

Seokjin draws a deep breath before he stops at a red light. “Next time, _call_! You’ve no idea how scared I was when I didn’t see you!”

Kai could only laugh at how concerned his father was. It felt nice to be wanted; have somebody still care for him.

The boy rests his head against the window, his breath becoming hot by the second. From the corner of his eye, Jin notices mucus running down his nose.

“We should do something about that cold of yours.”

     

 

 

 

**\- – - —✧— - – -**

 

 

 

      

 

Once inside the house, the boy tailed behind his dad all the while tearing his sodden socks off his heel. It was cold, lingering by the lounge barefoot.

“Go and get changed. Okay?” Jin tossed him a towel in his direction, set the car keys on the table as he proceeds to the kitchen. “I’ll make us something warm.”

“Soup should be fine.” Huening Kai replied, drying his hair before slinging the cloth he was handed over his shoulder. He marches straight to his door in a trail of wet footprints, bolting it shut behind him.

Jin waited until his son was in his room. When he heard the door to his room close, he grabbed a pot to fill it with water, and started the stove.

Hurrying over to the sink, where the window was, he busied himself with scrubbing a spotless ladle as an excuse. He wouldn’t want his kid to catch him stalking a man that lived right beside them. That would leave a bad example for the boy, and a  _whole_   _lot_  of questions for him.

So, Seokjin does his best to pretend he’s distracted with the meal he was preparing.

As if right on cue, his mop of hair that was practically dripping with water bounced as he sprinted to his porch. Out of breath, he stumbles forwards his seat to rest in. First, he takes off his boots, then his coat was folded on the armrest. He looked cold, and exhausted, probably coming all the way from work without an umbrella.

He was now sat in his usual spot, where he could see a full view of his flower pots. He was always watching, if not, he would be wandering around his house looking for who knows what. Jin liked watching him too, but  _not_  in a dirty way. Sometimes, they would meet eyes when he was out watering the flowerbed, only for the other to break away. He liked to think it was silly.

Jin wouldn’t know if it was because he didn’t like him. He can’t read him properly, since he couldn’t bring himself to look at him when he was glaring. And he always had this intimidating air around him.

He had only moved into the neighborhood last week, and there was already someone frequently leaving him parcels of treats and the freshest flowers on his doorsteps. He never knew who it was or why they do it, but he wanted to find out.

He had ruled out the possibility of it being his neighbor, since he rarely goes out of his house at day, making it harder for him to actually see him. Though there was a small chance that it  _might_  be him. But even with that, he didn’t know for sure. The only time he caught a glance of his face was when he pulled out of the driveway just this morning. He always leaves almost every five, but he didn’t know why he had to get up that early.

Fitting on his pink apron, he promptly leaves his station by the window to get to work. He opens a packet of instant soup into the pot, mixing it in well using the ladle he cleaned. Jin seals it with the lid, waiting for it to boil completely.

His crush was a relatively tall man, stands roughly around his height, and has a small build. Under the light, his blond hair becomes impossibly white, steely blue eyes behind the frames of his glasses, and behind it: a terrifying stare which could send anyone running away. Even  _him_.

Despite all that, he was undeniably handsome. Jin fell for him right away. Oh, if only  _he_  was his secret admirer.

But there was something about him that the man couldn’t help but be curious about.

He did not hesitate to dial his friend regarding the topic in mind. Pressing the phone to his ear, he quietly whispered into the receiver when his friend had picked up. “Oh, about that thing earlier...”

On the other side of the line, the man filled him in on the question asked his way. And he had something he’d been wanting to tell Jin but hardly had the time for it.

The burning question Seokjin had for the last two days. Something that bothered him on the weekends. The way it shined on his finger when it catches light as he doused his pots and plants.

“He has a  _son_!?” he asked a little too loudly. Jin did a little research about him, via his friend, Jaebum on the phone. He was his direct source, and has valuable information on him.

 _“Well_ _, yeah. Why wouldn’t he?”_  his neighbor confirmed it for him. _“You know, the kid he picks up and drops off to school?”_

It rang a bell, but he couldn’t put a name to his face. His son would come over for the weekend, if he could recall correctly. “Does he have a wife? Or a husband?”

_“Nah, he’s single... recently.”_

“Divorced?” Jin guessed, knowing full well what his friend meant. He was beginning to grow suspicious how he didn’t specify his preferences.

_“Seems_ _like_ _it.”_

 


End file.
